Momentos
by Modernity
Summary: Luffy y Nami, ¿Pareja complicada? No lo sabes bien.
1. Momento I: Límite

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.**

_Para la comunidad 30vicios, Luffy/Nami._

_Advertencias: En algunos drabbles subiré de rango debido al contenido que puedan tener._

* * *

**MOMENTO I- LÍMITE  
**

Así es como siempre vive él, al límite. No le importa arriesgar su propia vida por algo que sea mínimamente interesante, ya fuera un animal extraño o una nueva aventura altamente peligrosa.

_¿Te exaspera? _

Sí, muchas veces. Pero no quieres pensar como sería si él fuese diferente. Así, aunque a veces se hace insoportable, os complementáis. Él, intrépido y atrevido. Tú, lógica y sensata.

Muchas veces le regañas, por eso, por ser tan cabeza-hueca y no pensar las cosas. Primero hace un mohín de enfado, aunque pronto se le pasa y te regala una de sus enormes y sinceras sonrisas. Odias cuando hace eso por muchas razones:

-No sabes que decir, ni que hacer.

-Te quedas paralizada en el sitio.

-Tus mejillas adquieren un color carmesí.

-Te hace sentir como una colegiala.

-Nunca sabes si esa sonrisa significará algo más.

_¿Te gustaría ser como él?_

Tan solo querrías tener un atisbo de su valentía. Quizás si vivieses un poco más al límite podrías decirle, sin tapujos, que lo que sientes por él es más que una amistad.

* * *

_Críticas, dudas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas._


	2. Momento II: Vergüenza

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.**

_Vuelvo de nuevo con un nuevo momento en la vida de Nami y Luffy. Una pizquita de placer, salteado con una buena sarta de malentendidos es la receta perfecta para definir este drabble._

_Gracias por el comentario (¡El primero!) a **Gabe Logan**. Ya ha arreglado el fallito de los reviews (Ni me había dado cuenta)._

_Dsifrutad del capítulo._

* * *

**MOMENTO II- VERGÜENZA  
**

Jadeas. Sí, es lo único que puedes hacer en ese momento. De tu boca no sale un sonido coherente, es más, no te ves capaz de articularlo.

-Lu... Luffy –Consigues decir.- Nos van a oír.

El muchacho ladea la cabeza, pero continúa a lo suyo. Gimes por lo bajo. Es genial. Te parece oír un ruido en el exterior de tu habitación, pero no le das importancia. No la merece en ese momento.

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunta él, rompiendo el monótono silencio.

Le miras fijamente a los ojos y asientes.

-Sigue, por favor.

Luffy obedece raudo y veloz y continúa su trabajo. Los gemidos por parte tuya no se hacen esperar.

_Crac. Crac. _

¿Qué es eso? Miras hacia la puerta, alzando la cabeza. Luffy te observa con el ceño fruncido y te advierte.

-Si te tensas te dolerá.

Como única respuesta tumbas la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada. Tiene razón, no debes ponerte nerviosa. No precisamente en ese momento.

-Mmm... se siente bien. –Dices, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué creías? Soy todo un experto. –Responde, orgulloso.

-Pues –gemido- nadie lo –gemido- hubiera jurado. –Acabas, aspirando una bocanada de aire.

_Crac. Shh. Mph. Shh. Shh._

Ahora sí. Estás segura de haber oído algo fuera. Luffy dirige la vista hacia la puerta, curioso, aunque no se detiene. Gimes de nuevo, aunque la preocupación se hace latente.

-Luffy para. –Ordenas, sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

-Pero ya casi está... –Se queja él, dispuesto a no dejar nada a medias.

La puerta se abre, brusca y repentinamente. No os da tiempo ni a cruzar una mirada.

-¡¡Maldito!! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Nami?

Al grito de Sanji le siguen el de Usopp, Franky y Chopper, y la caída de todos los miembros de la tripulación excepto Nico Robin, que se mantiene de pie con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué... qué pasa aquí? –Pregunta Zoro entrecortadamente, mirándoos a ambos con los ojos levemente abiertos y las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-¿Que diablos es esto? –Le imita Sanji, con la boca entreabierta.

Os miráis entre vosotros confusos. No entendéis a que viene su sorpresa.

-Le estoy dando un masaje a Nami. –Responde Luffy con tranquilidad, apretando suavemente tu pie.

-Ahá. –Afirmas, alcanzando tu zapato.- ¿A qué vienen esas caras sorprendidas? –Añades, con gesto interrogante.

Oyes de fondo la suave risa de Nico Robin, mientras Luffy y tú observáis con una ceja alzada como los demás miembros se rascan la cabeza, desvían la mirada, y abren y cierran la boca sin articular palabra alguna.

-Es que... –Empieza Usopp, sin convicción.- Hemos escuchado ruidos... raros –Añade la última palabra, después de pensarla un buen rato.

-Y pensábamos que... bueno... que... –Le apoya Zoro con sus confusas palabras.

-¿Pensabais qué? –Preguntas con brusquedad. Tanto secretismo te pone nerviosa.

-Bueno, querida Nami... –Continúa Sanji sonriendo nervioso.- como... ejem... gemías y Luffy estaba... bueno, pensábamos que... ya sabes.

Las risas nerviosas de los demás no tardan en aparecer, mientras tú intentas procesar y comprender las palabras del cocinero.

-Ah.

Enrojeces hasta la médula y solo eres capaz de soltar ese estúpido monosílabo. ¿Ellos pensaban que tú y Luffy estabais haciendo **eso**? Apartas instintivamente al capitán de tu lado, haciendo que caiga de la cama y ruede por el suelo, mientras mira a todos los presentes confuso y desorientado.

-No lo entiendo. –Dice.- ¿Qué es lo que pensabais que hacíamos?

Franky abre la boca para responder pero tú, con un rápido movimiento, le propinas un zapatazo en la cara que, aunque no le duele, le sirve de advertencia.

-Nada. Nada Luffy. Tú no te preocupes. –Respondes todavía roja como un tomate, levantándote nerviosa del lecho.

-Pero quiero saber... –Canturrea él.- ¡Vamos, dime, dime, dime!

Miras alrededor, pidiendo ayuda pero solo te encuentras con risas camufladas bajo una tos poco convincente y miradas retiradas. También con el hueco vacío que ha dejado la silueta de Nico Robin.

-¡Dime! –Exclama de nuevo Luffy, colgándosete del brazo.

Por ese simple gesto vuelves a sonrojarte, esta vez en mayor medida. Este ha sido, sin duda, el momento más vergonzoso de toda tu vida. Y esperas que Luffy jamás se entere de ello.

* * *

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente momento!  
_

_Cualquier duda, comentario o crítica dándole al GO ;)_


	3. Momento III: Dolor

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.**

_Nuevo momento Nami/Luffy. ¿Podrá apagarse algún día el dolor que Nami siente por dentro?  
_

_Gracias por los Reviews a **Gabe Logan** y a **Rrexym Kirkvs** (Siento que este drabble sea igual de corto que el primero...)_

_En fin, el siguiente momento será más largo, lo subiré pronto gracias a que la musa de la inspiración está de mi parte :)_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

**MOMENTO III -DOLOR**

Cada vez que le ves caer, volver a levantarse y, de nuevo, volver a caer el dolor se clava en tu pecho, como fuego ardiente que se acentúa cuando ves esa impasible sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

Y cuando vence en la batalla, cualquiera de las miles que ha presenciado, se dirige a ti y te mira con una de sus enormes y sinceras sonrisas.

_-¿Estás bien, Nami? -Pregunta, preocupado._

En esos momentos no sabes si pegarle un puñetazo, aunque sabes que eso le mataría, o abrazarle y no soltarle jamás.

_-Uff... menos mal. Estaba preocupado. -Dice, respirando aliviado. Casi no se puede mantener en pie._

Y tu lloras, como una tonta, porque tienes miedo que alguna vez caiga y no se levante. Porque, y lo sabes, Luffy no es invencible y eso te provoca pavor.

* * *

_¡Cualquier cosa, dándole al GO! _


	4. Momento IV: Olor

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.**

_¡Vuelvo con otro momento! En fin, no puedo catalogar este capitulo como desternillante, pero por lo menos espero que os saque una sonrisita._

_¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

**MOMENTO IV- OLOR **

-¿De dónde viene ese olor?

-Sanji está cocinando.

Asientes distraída y te sientas junto a Usopp, que se encuentra encaramado en la barandilla del Thousand Sunny, pescando. Aspiras el olor de la deliciosa comida que Sanji prepara, mezclada con el olor a mar que desprende vuestro alrededor. Aunque, no es ese el aroma que notas ¿Qué es ese olor desconocido?

-Usopp, ¿Hueles a pólvora? –Preguntas, examinando atentamente al tirador.

Él sonríe, divertido.

-Me paso el día trabajando con explosivos. No creo que después huela a rosas, precisamente. –Bromea y suelta una carcajada, volviendo la vista al mar.- ¡Oh! ¡Han picado!

-¡¡Han picado?!

Chopper aparece detrás de vosotros, dando saltitos, emocionado. Sonríes y le alzas, sentándole entre Usopp y tú. De repente, justo cuando Chopper sostiene el pez pescado por Usopp entre sus manos, arrugas la nariz, curiosa.

-¡Que pez más grande! –Exclama el reno, con una enorme sonrisa.

Le examinas de arriba a abajo.

-Chopper... hueles a... –Piensas unos segundos, alguna palabra concreta para definir el olor característico del reno.- a... –No consigues encontrar nada y arrugas el ceño, pensativa.

-¿A... medicina? –Dice Usopp, de repente, introduciéndose en la conversación.- Si, creo que sí.

-Eso debe ser porque pasas mucho tiempo rodeado de medicinas.- Comentas con un dedo en el mentón.

-¡¿En serio?! –Exclama Chopper, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Pero es un olor agradable. –Añades, sin poder contener una sonrisa al ver los ojos relucientes del renito.

-¡No creáis que me hacéis feliz con eso, cabroncetes! –Dice, abrumado por el halago.

Usopp y tú reís con ganas, mirando distraídos el horizonte.

-¿De que habláis, chicos? –Pregunta la voz de Luffy, a vuestras espaldas, curioso.

-De olores. –Contesta Usopp, lanzando la caña de nuevo al mar.

-¿Olores? –Parece que Luffy no entiende.

-Chopper huele a medicina y Usopp a pólvora. –Informas con voz sabia.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque Chopper pasa mucho tiempo con las medicinas y Usopp con artefactos. –Aclaras.

Observas la mueca pensativa de tu capitán y el silencio que se hace después de tu respuesta. Realmente no te importa, estás a gusto oliendo el salado mar.

-¡A comer! –Anuncia la voz de Sanji, a grito pelado.

Chopper y Usopp salen disparados hacia la cocina, babeando hambrientos. Bostezas perezosa y te levantas de la barandilla del barco, aunque algo sorprendente te detiene. Luffy continúa allí.

-¿Luffy? –Todavía no sales de tu asombro.

De repente, sin que puedas dar un paso ni reaccionar, Luffy te abraza y enreda sus dedos en tu cabello, con ternura. Notas como los colores de tu cara varían del blanco pálido al rojo tomate. Sientes su aliento en el cuello, tibio pero a la vez fresco, como la brisa matutina del océano.

-¿Qué... que haces? –Balbuceas, apartando la cara para que no vea tu exagerado sonrojo.

-Quería saber como huelen las mandarinas –Explica con su sincera sonrisa.- y como no me dejas acercarme a los naranjos he pensado que tú podrías oler a ellas.

-N... no... -No te salen las palabras- ¡No digas estupideces! –Exclamas roja como un tomate, bajando la cabeza bruscamente.

Y, aunque Luffy no se libró del golpe y el grito, Nami fue la única que se dio cuenta de que su capitán desprendía un agradable olor a mar.

* * *

_Crítica, sugerencia o duda, ¡Todo es bienvenido!_


End file.
